Daylight
by ArisIsATypo
Summary: Kyoya is leaving for America in the morning and he hasn't told his girlfriend Haruhi that he was doing so. Now he has to pay the price of regret and guilt of knowing it's too late to tell her last minute that he is leaving...and he'll also have to deal with the fact that once he leaves, his number one rival is next in line to steal Haruhi from him.


**Why hello there! This is my first fanfic ever and I'm excited to be entering the Fanfiction world and I look forward to posting new stories in the future. Anyway please enjoy and review. **

**-Arieru**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club or the characters. I don't own the song Daylight either. It rightfully belongs to Maroon 5.**

* * *

**Daylight**

A KyoXHaru Oneshot

By Arielle Veverka

_**Here I am waiting**_

_**I have to leave soon**_

_**Why am I holding on?**_

My sleep is precious to me. Sleep allows me the chance to escape the financial world in which I was forced upon. Yet tonight, knowing that my sleep takes away my time from her, I couldn't afford a second of time asleep. It sounds ridiculous yes, no, I know it's ridiculous. No matter how many times I tell myself that business is more important than my relationship with her, I keep pushing that negative thought aside. I keep coming back to her, seeking refuge in her warmth and her love and especially her smiles. I come back to her wishing to always be by her side and never having to leave her in order to seal a company merge or a business trade. Such pitiful things don't matter to me anymore. The hard work I had put in during my years at Ouran in order to out shine my brothers didn't appeal to me in the slightest. Becoming the Ohtori heir to my father's company could be traded off to Yuuichi or Akito for all I cared. What I wanted, wasn't what I thought I wanted. So why is it, that I still have the company firmly in my grasp when I no longer want it?

_**We knew this day would come**_

_**We knew it all along**_

_**How did it come so fast?**_

I had known that I would be leaving for America after this month was over and I intended on spending what precious time I had with Haruhi. But who knew, that one month, could feel like one week? Naturally, I spent each day as if it was my last day with her in that month. But today, my actual last day, all we did was cuddle. She noticed my weird behavior but didn't deny me my want to just hold her in my arms all day. She gladly complied. But the satisfaction of her by my side that day, allowed the guilt that already existed in me, to grow rapidly. I had not told her I was going to be leaving, I had not told her she probably wouldn't see me again…nor would she want to anyway once she finds out I had abandoned her. Throughout the entire month alone with her, I had tried again and again to tell her but every time, she smiled at me and I didn't have the heart to take it off her beautiful face. And now, I'm paying the price for not telling her in the first place. Because of me she will probably seek comfort from Tamaki, Hikaru or Kaoru or even Mori and Honey. I can't blame her though. Time moved way too fast for me this time. For once, the Shadow King was unprepared.

_**This is our last night**_

_**But it's late, and I'm trying not to sleep**_

'_**Cause I know, when I wake**_

_**I will have to slip away**_

Even though I know she will hate me, even though Tamaki will end up taking her away from me while I'm away, even though I am never allowed to see her again, I am grateful for the time I have and had with her. It's funny at first, how hard I tried to push her out of my life once my teenage hormones willed me to be attracted to her. Now, all I want is for time to stop and to keep her with me at all times. Yet, that is just not possible. In five hours, I must be on my way to the airport. In five hours, I must disappear from Haruhi's life. So now, I'm struggling to stay awake just to finish observing her. Fishing out every detail I could from her. Her now shoulder length chocolate brown hair. Her small steady heartbeat against my chest. Her sweet intoxicating lavender peach scent. I wanted everything about her, no matter how small the detail, to be engraved in my memory. In that moment, she suddenly opened her eyes. Those big honey brown eyes that seemed to see through every mask and façade you put on. Those gorgeous eyes that made you want to melt right there on the spot as soon as she looked at you. Those gorgeous eyes that first captured my attention when she first set foot in the 3rd music room. Even with those unsightly glasses that took away some of the sparkle her eyes held in them, they still shone brightly. With those eyes, she looked at me slightly puzzled but quickly smiled. She shifted her weight upwards to get closer to my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. Then she nuzzled closer to my chest and whispered softly, "Goodnight Kyoya." And soon enough, she was back asleep.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**And in the daylight, we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

Why did love have to be so difficult? I never planned on falling in love at all…especially with her. With her commoner background, she was only an interesting study object. But then, when Tamaki dragged me half asleep to that commoner's expo, my opinion about my special study object changed. She saw right through me. No matter what lies I spewed, no matter how high or how thick I kept my ice walls, she saw right through my act. That's when I noticed how special she was. She was able to recognize me as Kyoya Ohtori and not just one of the future Ohtori heirs. On that day, I no longer wanted to kill Tamaki for dragging me away from my sleep. I secretly thank him, for obliviously allowing

me to realize my growing feelings for Haruhi. I treasure that day. But when I leave, the memories will soon become pain. Soon we will be strangers from another dimension.

_**The sky is getting bright**_

_**The stars are burning out **_

_**Somebody slow it down**_

This time, even the great and powerful Kyoya Ohtori could not do anything. I hate feeling helpless and unable. It makes me feel weak. But tonight…I _was_ weak. The digital alarm clock taunted me with each minute that passed. Every hour that passed, I looked out the window and could distinctly see the sky loosing its dark blue color. Each agonizing second that passed led me to the brink of insanity. Why couldn't I have been born with inhuman abilities? I tried creating them myself, staring at the clock with all my mind to freeze time. Alas, it cannot be done.

_**This is way too hard**_

'_**Cause I know when the sun comes up I will leave**_

_**This is my last glance that will soon be memory**_

Unfortunately, despite my efforts to will the clock to spontaneously explode or get hit with a meteor, the clock reached its final destination. It read 6:00 a.m. But there I was, frozen holding Haruhi tightly to my body as is trying to force her to weld her to me. I was terrified. The time has come. My time with her was over. I looked down at Haruhi with pity and regret. She doesn't deserve the pain I was about to cause her. Yet I found myself giving her one last embrace and heading for the bathroom to shower. Once I finished, I dressed in my formal Armani suit and headed back to the bedroom. My cursed suitcase leaned against the bed right next to Haruhi. Inhaling deeply I walked over to the suitcase and grabbed its handle tightly as if strangling it. And for once, it felt as if all time stopped as I took in my last look at her. So peaceful and relaxed, not knowing that her lover was not going to be next to her when she woke. Before I ended up bawling like a child, I leaned down and gently kissed her forehead and walked back to the door, suitcase in hand. Opening the door, I pivoted my head and took my last glance at Haruhi. Allowing one tear stream down my cheek I whispered quickly "Goodbye my love." And with that, I closed the door and left my one precious possession alone in the dark room.

_**And when the daylight comes I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**And in the daylight, we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

I never knew I would have to say farewell, nor did I think I would say farewell in the most cruel way possible…by leaving her alone with everyone except me. I know exactly what will happen as I have been plotting each of her moves depending on her daily reactions. She will wake up around 7:30,an ungodly hour in which I usually never wake up at, and search for her lover. Confused, she will sit up groggily and scan the dark room for any sign of me. With no one in sight, she'll knock on the bathroom door with no luck. And finally, when all hope looks lost, she'll seek help from Tachibana where she will finally be told the truth. That's when Tamaki or atleast Hikaru enter the picture to comfort her in her time of need. No doubt the two will be all over me. Hikaru will most likely want to resort for physical acts. Though Tamaki could also very well go that direction as well. But he will cause me another pain. He will take Haruhi away from me.

_**I never wanted stop because I don't wanna stay alone babe (stay alone babe)**_

_**I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want**_

_**All that I want (all that I want)**_

By the time I entered the limo, it was already 6:50. I still had time to turn back and forget about the damned business trip and return to my room and hold her as if I wasn't leaving at all. But it was set in stone. The private jet was prepared for my arrival and take off. And when the limo started driving away from the estate, I couldn't help but shed a couple more tears than necessary. All I wanted was to have a simple life with her. I wanted to eventually get married to her and maybe start a family. But now all that I want is to go back to that empty room and just watch her for a little while longer…for it seems her whole existence is escaping my memory.

_**And when the daylight come I'll have to go**_

_**But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close**_

_**And in the daylight we'll be on our own**_

_**But tonight I need to hold you so close**_

Like a child, I watched the Ohtori estate disappear from my view before settling back down in my seat. What's done has been done, and I couldn't help but feel like an idiot for being unable to clear things with Haruhi. The person who always has a plan, and a backup plan, and even a backup plan backup plan actually cowered away from his own girlfriend. Was I afraid of the tears or the breakup? I was never sure, but now I know that because of my foolish actions, I was setting up the breakup right there for her. All she had to do was wake up. Thinking about that, I threw off my prescription glasses and began rubbing my eyes. Why did my life become so difficult? Maybe it would have been smoother if I had let Tamaki take her in the first place. Placing my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose I shook my head. No. I never regret ever have courted Haruhi. She brought out my actual personality. She brought out the life in me. And I am forever indebted to her for giving me the greatest gift she could ever have given me. Her precious time. Our time, in the daylight.

**Epilogue **

What could I have possibly been hoping for? I knew this would happen. I calculated every step she would have taken. But you have no idea how much I wanted to be wrong. Who knew Tamaki could accomplish so much in a single year. After reading the newspaper's headline over and over again I finally was able to fling it to the ground.

_**Future Suoh heir has announced his engagement to Haruhi Fujioka**__._

_Tamaki Suoh has been courting the well-known lawyer for _almost a year now and it wasn't a surprise to his friends that an engagement would soon be on its way. A year before, Kyoya Ohtori was originally dating the young commoner but fled to America to tend to some business matters leaving his girlfriend in the dark.

I stopped there…too ashamed and frightened to read on. But one thing was clear. I had to talk to Haruhi. With my new knowledge, I walked back to the limo and gave Tachibana his new instruction to visit the Suoh household.

An Ohtori never gets frightened or caught off guard. But he was both. As he stood outside the front door of the Suoh estate he calculated each outcome of his visit. But he didn't have to think long before the door opened and saw Tamaki standing there. But before he had a chance to speak, he was hit square in the jaw. "Get out of here Ohtori!" Tamaki screeched. Rubbing his jaw tenderly and fixing his glasses he faced Tamaki knowing that something along these lines would happen. "Please Tamaki. I need to speak with her." I said almost pleading. At that, Tamaki began turning red with anger. "Oh now you want to talk?! It's a little Ohtori!" I winced slightly. Getting called by your last name by your best friend was never a good sign. "I made a mistake yes and I know it can't be fixed, but just let me clear things up with her." I continued. Suddenly, Tamaki's usual bright violet blue eyes began to turn darker and darker with each of the next words he said. "YOU HAD A WHOLE MONTH TO CLEAR THINGS UP WITH HER YOU SON OF A-" As Tamaki pulled his arm back for another punch as he was finishing his sentence, Tamaki was stopped by a small pair of arms. "Tamaki…knock it off." Haruhi. After all this time, she hasn't changed at all. She was still as beautiful as I left her. But I wasn't able to see her honey brown eyes for she was hiding them with her bangs. But when she did look at me, the usual sparkle was missing. "Kyoya…let's go talk."

After she calmed down the blonde idiot she entered the living room and sat down on the couch across from me with her arms around her middle, obviously uncomfortable with my presence. We both sat in awkward silence for a while until I finally planned my conversation. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Haruhi instead. "Kyoya…I don't want to hear it. I was told you had one month to tell me you would be leaving me but you ignored that detail. So just know that I forgive you…but I'm content with spending my life with Tamaki." She stood and walked toward the door but before she left she said one last thing. "But just know Kyoya…I would have waited for you." And she left and when she did…all the daylight left with her.

**END**


End file.
